


You Like It Like That

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Clone Sex, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Prompt Fill, Tony Does What He Wants, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki had looked a little off recently and Tony had been worried, but the last thing he expected was to discover that the reason for the mage's distraction was Tony himself.Or well, a version of him at least.





	You Like It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in response to a prompt I saw on the FI blog ages ago. I've had it completed for a while but kept editing and editing and _editing_ it. I finally feel happy with it though, so, huzzah! It can be posted today. I hope you all like it, especially the anonymous person who prompted it!
> 
> The original prompt was posted [here](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/173217373187/its-lokis-fault-that-tony-could-not-stop) and was as follows: _It's Loki's fault that Tony could not stop thinking of fucking Loki over any flat surface. It went like this: Loki had looked a little off at some point in time. So surely the logical thing for suspicious Tony to do was spy on Loki in his room. There, he found someone fucking Loki. It turns out that the person was "Tony", an illusion conjured up by Loki._

_“ **Stark** ,” Loki groaned, his fingers digging into the table and his eyes tightly closed. Tony had a hand in Loki’s hair, fisting it and pulling his head back._

_“That’s not what you call me here,” Tony told him, his voice a rumble as it was pressed against Loki’s ear._

_Loki’s eyelashes fluttered before he moaned out the word, his voice a wavering, reverent whisper, “ **Anthony**.”_

_Tony grinned before purring, “That’s my Lokes.”_

_Loki turned his head at the words in order for his mouth to meet Tony’s in harsh, passionate kiss._

* * *

Loki had been acting strangely for weeks now. 

He looked off somehow, like something was niggling under his skin. It was distracting Loki and keeping him from the usual ease and friendship that he shared with Tony. 

Tony would almost say that Loki was fidgety. His smiles and movements were coming out a tad jerky before he quickly and carefully smoothed them out. His eyes were also guarded in a way that Tony hadn’t seen since Loki had first started living in the tower. 

Tony had been suspicious at first, worrying that Loki was gearing up for a prank, but when nothing happened, he became uncertain. When something _still_ didn’t happen, then Tony became worried. 

Tony actually really liked Loki. It was something he hadn’t expected when the mage first showed up with Thor almost a year ago, but months of close quarters had proven that Loki was just the kind of guy Tony liked to hang out with. He considered them friends.

Yet whatever was on Loki’s mind--and despite Tony offering the good scotch and a judgment free shoulder more than once--Loki just wouldn’t talk about it. So Tony had planned to keep an eye on him but otherwise leave him alone. Loki would come to him if and when he was ready.

Tony honestly hadn’t intended to breach the guy’s privacy. He honestly hadn’t intended to be a _fucking pervert_.

But really, it was all FRIDAY’s fault.

Tony had been working in the lab when she’d announced, out of the fucking blue, that she knew what was wrong with Loki. Tony had trusted his A.I., he’d also leapt at the chance of figuring out what was making his friend so frustrated and uncomfortable.

Tony had immediately dropped what he was doing to give his attention to her and the answer that she held. FRIDAY had proceeded to use the screen in front of Tony to show him the live feed of Loki’s room, and Tony’s eyes had flown comically wide as his breath caught over what was displayed.

Loki was moaning loudly as he got fucked by someone--fucked by a _clone_ as FRIDAY so succinctly informed him.

And when that clone had talked and FRIDAY had shifted the angle of the video to a different, better, _closer_ camera, Tony was suddenly watching _himself_ fuck the mage.

And that was a hell of a thing to find himself staring at.

* * *

_When Tony grabbed Loki’s hips it was in order to fuck into him harder. It made Loki break the kiss to moan; low and throaty before he dropped himself more firmly onto the table, spreading himself even further for Tony to use._

_“God, you look gorgeous like this,” Tony told him, bending down and trailing his mouth over Loki’s back, making the trickster arch and shiver into the touch. “Tight and hot with your fine princely ass.”_

_“ **Anthony** ,” Loki moaned again, a fine shiver running down his body._

_Tony just chuckled before scraping his teeth over Loki’s naked shoulder._

_“Maybe I should fuck you up in the penthouse against the windows for everyone to see? Or,” his mouth moved back to Loki’s ear, “maybe I want you in my bed, all to myself.”_

_Loki cursed and gripped the edge of the table tighter, pressing back into Tony’s next thrust and hissing with pleasure. Tony just laughed before snaking his hand around to grip Loki’s cock, stroking it along with his thrusts. “Maybe, I should have you fuck **me** , Loki.”_

_The words combined with a firm stroke from Tony had Loki shouting, calling out Tony’s name as his orgasm suddenly snapped through him._

_The clone of Tony immediately began to flicker in and out of existence until it disappeared entirely, unable to withstand the fraying of Loki’s concentration at the height of his pleasure._

_The mage just panted heavily for a few long moments before he was tightly squeezing his eyes shut. He also clenched his jaw while his hands curled into fists. He looked so thoroughly frustrated and disgusted with himself as he stood naked and bent over a table, utterly alone._

* * *

“Shut it off,” Tony told FRIDAY roughly.

The screen went blank and Tony was left to stare at nothing, feeling shocked, confused, a little aroused, and unsure what to do about any of it.

He’d just watched Loki get fucked by a clone of Tony and as far as revelations about someone’s interest went, that was a new one even for Tony. It certainly answered the question about what was distracting the mage so much, but it didn’t mean Tony had any idea about what to do with the information.

In the end, Tony had run a hand across his face and decided to ignore it, to pretend he’d never found out about Loki’s little secret. Ignorance was bliss after all, right?

But in the days that followed, Tony couldn’t get the images out of his head.

All he could see when he closed his eyes was Loki spread out and moaning, calling him _Anthony_ and begging for more.

All he could see when he looked at Loki was the mage squirming and whining with flushed cheeks as he was fucked by Tony. 

When Loki talked, all Tony could hear was Loki coming undone at the sheer thought of being able to have sex with Tony in the engineer’s bed.

It very quickly found Tony wanting to bend Loki over every available surface that he walked passed. It had him wanting to whisper “ _wanna fuck me?_ ” in the mage’s ear just to see what Loki would do - to see if the mage actually _would_. 

It also had Tony wondering more than a few times whether it was just sex to the trickster or of it was something more. Because if it _was_ more than just simple attraction, what was Tony going to do about it? Hell, what was he going to do about it if it _was_ only sex that Loki wanted?

Because-- _god damn it, Loki_ \--all Tony could think about lately was fucking the mage and it meant that now _he_ was just as distracted and fidgety.

But how did he even start that conversation with Loki? How did Tony explain why he was suddenly receptive? And what about explaining what he accidentally saw? Did he even dare? Would Loki kill him for the breach of privacy?

It left Tony indecisive. 

It _also_ left Tony jerking off more than a few times just to get the edge off as he imagined green eyes and a low voice groaning ‘ _Anthony_ '.

Tony honestly didn’t know how long he would have stayed debating things as the sexual tension grew thicker--how long he would have had FRIDAY replay the footage late at night; watching Loki moan his name and fuck back against a clone of him, only wanting more--but almost a week after he found out, Tony was heading down to the lab to try and distract himself by working on a project only to find that the room wasn’t empty.

Loki was standing by one of the tables that was covered in various pieces of alien tech. Loki was frowning pensively as he looked at some scans FRIDAY had displayed for him, but all Tony could see was Loki standing by a table and getting bent over it by Tony - all Tony could imagine was how _good_ it would be to do that.

Tony was stepping forward before he could reconsider or think any better of it. 

They were both in loose pants and shirts and Tony pressed right up against him, not a sliver of space between them. Loki stiffened, his whole body going ramrod straight as he stared straight ahead. Loki’s breathing was coming out slow as if he was doing his best not to react - yet Tony could still see all the ways he _did_ react; the hints of repressed interest at feeling their bodies pressed together in a scene so similar to what the mage had conjured. The way he’d ever so briefly leant into Tony’s touch before he'd realised what he was doing.

Shifting onto his toes so he could lightly brush his mouth over Loki’s neck, Tony threw any and all caution to the wind as he murmured, “I saw something I wasn’t meant to see the other day.” He felt Loki stiffen even further, a sharp breath being sucked in, but Tony only continued, “And it made me wonder, would you like to have the real thing?”

Loki didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to be _breathing_ , his eyes wide as he swallowed thickly. Tony just brought his teeth to lightly graze over Loki’s neck, in a teasing scrape. The mage shuddered and let out a soft moan, his body seeming to go pliant as he tipped his head back onto Tony’s shoulder. 

His answer, when he gave it, was a very low whisper, “ _Yes_.” 

Tony’s smirk was filled with satisfaction and triumph as he brought his mouth and teeth to Loki’s neck with greater interest. Loki’s eyes had fluttered closed, but he still tilted his head to give Tony easier access in order to continue his ministrants.

It was only when Tony paused to pull Loki's collar aside before lightly sucking over the mage's collarbone that Loki groaned and shifted his position to disengage them. It was only done in order to begin clearing the table and while the idea was _delectable_ and it sent a sharp thrill through Tony, there was already something else forming in his mind.

Bringing one arm to wrap around Loki’s waist, he tried to tug Loki backwards. The mage didn’t follow after him but Loki did pause his movements, carefully looking over his shoulder at Tony and holding the engineer’s gaze. There was heat in Loki’s eyes, as well as uncertainty, lingering disbelief, and a careful calculation as he tried to devise what exactly Tony wanted.

Tony just gave a small grin in the face of the other man’s silent questions before he asked, “How about you teleport us to my room instead?”

Loki seemed surprised by the request. He blinked a few times and while suspicion and incredulity still lingered, the mage seemed unable to deny Tony - or perhaps unwilling to deny a chance he hadn’t expected he’d gain.

They arrived in a swirl of magic but instead of finding themselves in Tony’s bedroom they were in front of the room’s closed door. 

Loki was still eyeing him warily as they stood in the same position they’d shared in the lab. Loki almost seemed to be testing Tony to see how far he would go and if something would make him back out.

Tony just moved around the other man, keeping his arm around Loki’s waist until he stood in front of him; his back to the door and his hand on Loki’s hip. He held those green eyes as he twisted the handle and pushed the door open. He then grabbed the hem of Loki’s pants and started pulling him inside; Loki’s feet barely faltered as he followed him, still looking mystified.

They stopped in front of the bed, Loki’s eyes finally dragging away from Tony’s to scan the room like he was committing it to memory. He spent an extra long moment just staring at Tony’s rumpled silk sheets.

When he finally shifted his gaze back to Tony, he licked his lips before murmuring softly, “Stark...”

But he trailed off, and Tony couldn’t resist the unasked suggestion; “I thought you didn’t call me that here?”

Loki’s green eyes darkened and he almost smiled. He also closed the little distance that remained between them until he could get his hands on Tony’s hips. The mage still seemed to doubt his good fortune, yet he still carefully answered the same way he had a week ago when he was alone with a clone. “Anthony?”

Tony smiled before leaning in close and telling him; “That’s my Lokes.”

He followed the words by pressing his mouth to Loki’s in a kiss. It was all it took to have Loki groaning. His touches also became firmer and more exploratory; his kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. The hesitance and uncertainty had vanished and in its place was a man desperate and enthusiastic about getting his fill, and Tony was more than happy to respond in kind. 

The removal of their clothing was a blur of deep kisses and searching, eager hands. Their tumble onto the mattress was just as frantic with their attention given to rolling their hips together, keeping their mouths connected and running their hands over every piece of uncovered skin. There were bites and scratches as they rolled around on the bed. Neither of them were quiet or passive as they pinned each other to the mattress and often got distracted by exploring and tasting some new area until the other man was groaning.

Loki was anything but submissive, far from the man who took a clone fucking him with little complaint - and Tony adored every second of it. He was honestly expecting a battle or a discussion to see who would be the one to top--and he wouldn’t be complaining either way--but Loki unexpectedly broke away from Tony with harsh breath, panting near Tony’s neck. Their hips had been lightly grinding together, but Loki stopped it by shifting away from him. He was then quick to lie down on his stomach, glancing over his shoulder at Tony and all but offering himself for the taking.

The sight was one of the hottest things Tony had seen in recent years and Tony had no intentions of arguing. He hurriedly grabbed some lubrication from his bedside drawer before he came back to straddle Loki’s thighs and look down at his gorgeous body.

Loki's body was relaxed even if he squirmed and groaned, pressing back against Tony as the engineer slowly began to prepare him. He would also curse slightly and grip the sheets as Tony's fingers thrust in deep and he peppered kisses and little nips against Loki’s lower back. Tony also caught Loki looking over his shoulder on more than one occasion, his eyes locked on Tony and watching him with a kind of desperate intensity.

It was the kind of look Tony had seen before from people who had spent years with ‘playboy Tony Stark’ as a bedroom fantasy only to have it finally come true. It was the need to catalogue every moment and see how it compared - it was the incredulity that it was even happening at all, but the determination to enjoy every moment.

It had Tony shifting up the other man’s body in order to kiss him, hot and filthy and to remind the mage that he was here and _real_. He wasn't a clone conjured late at night to gain something he didn't believe he could get.

When they finally broke apart, Loki hissed out a desperate order of ‘ _take me, Anthony_ ’ and that was not something Tony could ever refuse. He still checked that Loki was prepared enough, but when he was, Tony quickly got himself into position. Loki’s pale skin was flushed and his breathing heavy, and when Tony began to push inside the mage, Loki’s fists bunched in the sheets and he made a sound that was somewhere between a curse and a keen.

Tony gave a groan that sounded much the same before he swore under his breath. Pressing into Loki was nothing but heat and pleasure. He was bracing his hands on the bed by the time he bottomed out and it took him a long moment before he could even move, and when he did, it was incredible. Everything felt intimate and intense and it was enough to make Tony’s head spin.

The rhythm they set was slow and drawn out with Loki angling himself for each new thrust; gasping, moaning and hissing Tony’s name. Tony just continued to search for the spot that finally made Loki’s body snap with pleasure, his breath leaving him in a rush before he demanded, ‘ _again_ ’, his voice little more than a rough growl. Tony could only laugh softly and comply.

Their harsh breaths and low groans filled the room, the tang of sweat was on their tongues and when Tony dropped his head to mouth and nip at Loki’s back, Loki only further arched into his touches.

It was gorgeous, it was _exquisite_ and it wasn’t long before Loki was thrusting back against him and reaching a hand down to stroke his own cock. He let out little grunts of pleasure, small sounds of need as they worked together, chasing their peak. It was with one good thrust from Tony and a whispered ' _Loki_ ' near the mage's ear - and Loki was coming. The clenching of his muscles around Tony, the loud groan of his pleasure and the hitched whine of ‘ _Anthony_ ’; it was enough to send Tony over the edge as well, moaning Loki’s name again and thrusting into the other man as his orgasm crashed over him.

It was one of the most satisfying, most _intense_ climaxes Tony had experienced in years. He almost collapsed on Loki, but managed to keep himself up at the last moment. Loki however, didn’t seem to like that decision as he just reached back and pulled him down, lying pliant and content underneath Tony’s weight as he relaxed on the bed.

Tony laid there for some minutes, catching his breath and enjoying the feel of smooth skin against his own, but even he grew uncomfortable with the sweat between them as their bodies remained joined. He made himself push off and out of Loki with a groan, collapsing on his back beside the other man. Loki just shifted to better look at Tony, his gaze sharpening from the sated glow of the aftermath to something calculating and uncertain.

“What now, Anthony?” Loki questioned him, a very fine tension in his voice.

Tony just quirked a smile, he also brought his hand to lightly brush his fingers over Loki’s back, wanting to sooth the other man's discomfort. 

“That was only one fantasy we played out, right? What do you think about playing out more?”

Loki’s surprise came first, followed by a grin. He then shifted, closing the distance until he was able to brush his mouth against Tony’s in a gentle kiss that Tony happily responded to. When Loki pulled back, he was still smiling, but he seemed almost baffled.

“I thought if you knew,” Loki admitted quietly, “that you would be horrified.”

“About the clone?” Tony asked. “Or about you wanting me?”

“Both,” Loki answered even while placing an arm around Tony’s waist and his chin on Tony’s chest.

“Nah,” Tony told him, his hand rising to lightly thread his fingers through Loki’s hair. “It’s actually pretty hot to watch you get fucked by me. I might even be asking to see that again, you know, with me in the room.” Loki chuckled, but there was definite interest in his eyes that said it was a real possibility. And just because he could, just because he was _curious_ to see how the mage would react, Tony added, “Maybe I can trial the same thing; see if clone-you fucks me differently than the real you?”

Loki stilled, his breath leaving him in a startled rush. “You would?”

Tony just hummed scraping his nails down Loki’s back and making the mage fight down a shudder. “Very few things I don’t want in the bedroom, Loki; and you fucking me?” Tony gave a soft ‘ _mm_ ’ of pleasure. “Definitely want that.”

Loki was still slightly tense, his eyes holding Tony's firmly. "And what of outside the bedroom?"

 _Ah,_ Tony thought, knowing at once what Loki meant; lovers, dating, public, _feelings_. It was a whole host of things Tony hadn't known whether Loki wanted or felt, but it didn't mean Tony hadn't been thinking about it, just in case Loki wanted more than a few tumbles in the sheets. And if he hadn't had his answer before, Tony had it now after long kisses, soft touches and seeing the way Loki looked at him.

Smiling gently, Tony shifted in order to wrap his arm around Loki’s back in a loose embrace. “I’m happy to share something there too. So how about you ask me on a date sometime?”

And all at once, the tension bled out of Loki, leaving him relaxed and sighing happily as he moved even closer to Tony, slotting their bodies together snugly. He also moved his face and buried it in Tony’s neck while his arm tightened around Tony’s waist in a possessive, affectionate gesture.

And even though he still felt a bit sticky from sweat and sex, and even though cuddling wasn’t usually high on Tony’s priority list with people who’d just shared his bed, Tony still found himself relaxing into Loki’s hold and pulling the mage a little bit closer.

When FRIDAY dimmed the lights to further aid in the chance that they might fall asleep, Tony could only smile up at the ceiling and at one of the cameras. 

Tony also had to wonder if his A.I. hadn't been aiming for something like this from the start. 

But with Loki in his arms, a hell of a lot of good sex in his future and maybe even a relationship with the mage on the horizon; Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated with his A.I's interfering, if anything, Tony only found himself feeling thankful.


End file.
